


Heat.

by felicityollies



Series: The Summer of Love [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: olicity summer sizzle 2019 / broken air conditioning + watching porn together





	Heat.

Sweat dripped down her body. It slid between her breasts and thighs. Not an inch of clothing remained on her body. She pressed her feet into the coffee table and reached for an ice cube out of a bowl. She dragged the ice across her chest, leaning her head back and sighing. The heat pushed in on her like a heavy blanket. There was no place for her to go that she could escape it. The humidity clung to her skin. Suffocating. 

_The Green Arrow has entered. _

“I have fans… shit, It’s like walking into a wall.” She heard the door close. 

Oliver came into her line of sight. It was too hot to move. He looked at her with wide eyes. “Um.” 

“Too hot. No judging.” 

“Got it.”

Wide, boxy fans sat on either side of the couch. Hot air blew at her face and she wasn’t sure if it was better or not. She supposed air movement was better than sitting in stale, humid, heat. 

Before Oliver even sat down, he was dripping with sweat. “When was the repair guy coming?” 

“Tomorrow.” 

He groaned and stripped off all his clothes, to his boxers. He plopped down on the couch beside her as she reached for another ice cube. She dragged it over her chest and around her neck. He watched her carefully, his tongue flicking out over his lips. 

“Too hot.” She said lamely. 

He sighed. “You’re right.” 

Oliver leaned his head back into the couch. She let her eyes wander over him. God, she loved it when he was sweaty. It dripped down his chest toward his boxers. She wanted to lick along his body, taste the saltiness of him. The ice cube melted between her fingers as she slid it lower. She knew she could deal with the heat of his body on top of hers. It would be too much. But they could do other things together. 

She reached for her phone with her free hand and pulled up a little video on her phone. Felicity sent the video to the television and turned the volume down, so they wouldn’t blast out their neighbors in the middle of the afternoon. 

A woman with a whip appeared on the screen. _“You’ve been a very bad boy.” _

“Felicity,” Oliver practically squeaked. 

“Too hot to touch you but I can touch myself.” 

“But but but,” he stammered. 

“Too hot,” she repeated. “But,” she continued. “I swear I will fuck you when the damn air conditioning gets fixed.” It was probably the longest sentence she had managed since it broke, but it was worth it. 

The sound of a cracking whip across flesh brought both their attention to the television screen. Felicity bit down on her lip. Oliver’s boxers went flying over the coffee table toward the T.V His feet pressed into the coffee table beside hers. She eyed him, watching his hand wrap around his cock. Fuck. Her body heat rose and an ache formed between her legs. 

She hoped… No, she knew this would be worth it. 

Her eyes moved the T.V again. The man was on his knees in front of the woman. She stood on incredibly tall heels, so his headrest nicely between her legs. She imagined doing the same with Oliver. She looked back at him. He stroked his length. He was already half-hard and getting harder by the moment. Her mouth watered at the sight of him. She wanted to taste him to feel him. 

Her fingers dipped down to her core. She found her throbbing bundle of nerves and rubbed in a slow circle. Jolts of pleasure went through her body. 

“Oliver,” she whispered as she took one breast in her free hand. She massaged the mound of flesh and continued to work her clit. 

“Oh god, Felicity.” He stroked faster. 

She watched him reach down lower. He gripped his balls, rolling them in his hand. 

“Fuck,” she gasped. 

Felicity ran her fingers through her slit and dipped down to her entrance. She slipped a couple of fingers inside of herself, pressing in and out quickly. She gripped her breast tightly, arching her back and moaning out his name. She switched back and forth between using her fingers to thrust inside of herself and using them to tease her clit. 

“Oh…. fu-fuck!” 

_“Yes!”_ the woman on the screen screamed. 

“Felicity!” 

She worked her clit as she hit her climax. Her eyes stayed on Oliver while he came. His cock throbbed in his hand. They both shook, falling apart beside each other. She panted heavily and pulled her sticky fingers away from her aching center. Closing her eyes for a moment, she listened to the end of the porno on their t.v. 

“Wow,” Oliver whispered. 

“Yeah… wow.”


End file.
